


Meant For

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17yr old Castiel, 19yr old Dean, AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Jim, Alpha Michael, Alpha Raphael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Mention of Physical Abuse, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Rachel, omega naomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel is about to be mated and claimed by an Alpha he has never met. At only 17yrs of age, he has no idea what all of that means.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Mating/Claiming





	Meant For

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

Castiel sat obediently in front of his pack elders and mother. They were instructing him on what was required and expected of him in seven days time. His pack had requested an alliance with a much stronger northern pack and as such, the custom of unity between packs was an arranged marriage. Of course, being the youngest and pure Omega of his pack, Castiel’s mother Rachel had quickly volunteered him as the token of pledge.

Castiel was terrified. He was to marry a complete stranger and his pleas to the elders to reconsider had fallen on deaf ears. His own mother had slapped his face, calling him an ungrateful brat. The union was essential to his pack’s survival as well has them being able to inherit larger territories. Castiel’s personal feelings were insignificant and meaningless in the matter.

“Castiel come here” His mother Rachel ordered impatiently. She gripped his arm painfully as she moved him to stand in the middle of the three elders in the room. If was their responsibility in instructing him with what was to come, as well as make sure he was actually worthy.

“Listen carefully Castiel. Things are required of you and you must do them with the utmost diligence. Don’t you dare bring our pack shame and dishonor.” Alpha Raphael barked, his dark eyes glaring at the youth.

“I will inform you on the Alpha aspect. What your soon to be mate and Alpha will expect from you” Alpha Michael stated, almost speaking over Raphael as if the older bitter Alpha hadn’t spoken at all.

“And I will instruct you as Omega. What you will do and what you will feel. I’ll tell you why and how” Omega Naomi added. She and Michael along with Alpha Raphael were the packs’ elders. They kept the pack safe and strong. There was no going against them. They were presently being kind to him and Castiel greatly appreciated it, knowing all too well they were ‘wasting’ their time with him as his mother enjoyed reminding him.

Castiel nodded obediently and awaited them to start. He could feel his mother behind him. He was sure she was giving the elders an overly anxious smile. It made Castiel want to run and hide. In a few short days, he would leave his pack, leave his family and his friends. He had no idea what awaited him. If his betrothed was even a kind Alpha. He couldn’t help but wonder if the Alpha would even like him. What if the Alpha didn’t? Would he be wrathful like his own father had been before his death during a hunt? Castiel was the youngest and hadn’t known his father long, however he remembered his father, Alpha Jim, would beat his mother and his oldest siblings simply because he could. Castiel had been too young to understand anything beyond seeing the dark bruises and at times, bloody lips his mother would wear as anything but a normal occurrence.

It wasn’t until he was older and had spent some time with friends and their families in their pack that he realized it wasn’t something ‘normal’.

“The union will take place in the Winchester Pack territories. You will be thoroughly bathed in their waters with the assistance of their Omega elder while myself or your mother will look on” Naomi started. “Once done, you will be ushered into your Alpha’s hut nude”

Under the elder’s intense gaze, Castiel swallowed down the small lump of emotions and nodded his understanding.

“You will take a respectful kneeling position on the laid furs, submissive and obedient you will stay. Once your betrothed enters the hut, you will not, under any circumstances turn around, nor look up unless your Alpha demands it.” Naomi articulated each word.

Castiel nodded once more as Naomi inclined her head approvingly.

“Now, once the Alpha enters the hut, this will proceed at his leisure. Some Alphas prefer a fast and rough approach to mating and claiming. Others will take their time and ease their Omegas into the mating and claiming.” Michael started.

As quickly as Castiel wanted the union to be done and over with, he couldn’t quiet down the strong fear the words ‘fast and rough’ evoked in him. Castiel was young yes but he wasn’t completely naive. He knew the mating and claiming was of a sexual nature. It scared him on multiple fronts.

“Your Alpha will scent you as he approaches you. Only move or speak if he instructs you to do so. This will be all new for you, but do your best to radiate only a pleasant scent. Your Alpha being greeted by a sour scent will not bode well for you. It can irritate us and send us into a bit of an angered rut when you are meant to be ours. So, to save yourself any kind of pain Castiel, I strongly suggest you reign in your emotions and be ‘happy’ to meet your Alpha.” Michael went on.

Castiel already had a pretty good idea what the elder meant by ‘any kind of pain’ and glanced over at his mother. She was looking at him grimly with her lips in a thin line. Castiel couldn’t help but wonder if this was how she had greeted his father. And if so, its consequences had clearly gone on for years.

“You will then be moved to present to your Alpha. He will either tell you or physically move you. He will then go about preparing you…” Michael went on.

“You should be slick by then Castiel. Your Alpha’s scent and aroused nature should have your inner wolf already ready to please and submit. Being slick with help you as well as please your Alpha” Naomi interrupted Michael briefly before she exposed her neck to the Alpha, giving a docile posture for her bold act. Michael simply smirked and arched a brow at her. He seemed amused. Castiel knew better then to assume she wouldn’t be punished later.

“What Omega Naomi says is true. You being slick will help you both. Your Alpha will then prepare you by whatever means he deems fit. Some Alphas don’t bother with preparing at all, but I will assume yours will” Michael paused as he started to circle Castiel. The young Omega could smell the elder’s heavy scent. “You smell quite ripe Castiel. I’m sure this will please your Alpha” The elder added.

Castiel gave a curt nod in response as he kept his eyes to the ground. He had heard rumors among the pack that Michael and Raphael liked to mate with the younger Omegas in the pack instead of claiming only one. He was conflicted with the reassurance this wouldn’t happen to him, yet the unknown of his betrothed held almost the same amount of fear tinted to it.

“The Alpha will use his figures to loosen your virginal hole. This will hurt, but I expect you to show fortitude. Again, unless your Alpha wants to hear your cries.” Raphael voiced as he started to pace in front of Castiel while Michael stayed just behind the young Omega.

“Castiel during this time, try to relax your body. You want to be pliant and help your body put up the least amount of resistance. You must show your worth and that you are wanton.” Naomi voiced. She was just to his left but he felt a sliver of fear. He didn’t dare move, not with the way both elder Alphas in the room were circling and appraising him.

Castiel bit down on the yipping gasp and managed to minimize the flinch his body made when Alpha Michael pulled back the robe he had been made to wear by his mother. It dropped to the floor, leaving the young Omega bare and even more vulnerable. The heat in the large hut intensified and the scent of aroused Alphas hit him. Castiel closed his eyes and tried to stay calm by reminding himself he was not meant for them… that they wouldn’t touch him… he hoped.

“Once the Alpha has opened you up to his liking, he will position himself behind you, push down your head to the floor and press his cock into your wet hole.” Raphael growled out, his voice gruff and much closer than before.

“When the Alpha will breach you Castiel, it will hurt. You will feel an intense pain at first because of your purity. It will pass and become a mere uncomfortable sensation once the Alpha is fully sheathed. Some Alphas will give you a moment of reprieve and to adjust before he moves forward with intercourse. Stay as pliant as you can, it can bring you enjoyment if you let it.” Naomi assured. Castiel nodded obediently as he kept his eyes closed.

“Bend over this table Omega” Michael instructed. Castiel glanced a fearful look over towards his mother and Naomi. Both Omegas stayed mutual in their demeanor. Castiel did as told, his heart pounding and terrified at the immensely vulnerable position. His legs were spread slightly as his cheeks were spread for inspection. “Good Omega. Your Alpha will love what he sees” Michael reassured while Raphael hummed approvingly next to him. Castiel blushed furiously yet was filled with shamed. He was thankful once he felt both elder Alphas step away from him.

Castiel took a deep breath to calm himself, yet stayed as he was. He hadn’t been told to move yet.

“There are two parts to mating and claiming. Mating can be done as many times as an Alpha sees fit. An Alpha can mate with multiple Omegas if he so chooses, but to claim an Omega, an Alpha can only do this to an Omega that he is dedicated to. This Omega will bare his pups, mend his home and solely belong to him. No other Alpha may lay a hand on his claimed Omega.” Raphael started as he resumed his pacing. “The knotting of an Omega is cause for either intense pleasure or intense pain. That will depend all on you Castiel”

“Come here Castiel. I want you to present” Michael ordered. Castiel quickly obeyed and made his way toward Michael. He sank down to his knees and move to arch his back as he placed his hands flat on the ground. Castiel gazed at his mother who glared at him and the Omega quickly lowered his head. “Good, arch your back more and open your legs” Michael voiced as Raphael moved behind him. The older Alpha pushed Castiel’s head and upper body down to kiss the floor and hoisted up his hips high.

“You are showing your Alpha what he wants. Be quick about it. Him putting you in presentation will irritate him. You have to know how to do this right” Raphael barked.

“Good, now come stand here as you were” Michael voiced.

“Depending if you were to tightened up or relaxed your inner walls for your Alpha, you can insure pleasure or pain for both of you. You will eventually start to feel the Alpha’s knot growing at the base of his cock. He will thrust deeply into you, to push his swelling knot into your chanel in order to clock you together. This will be the first step into the mating. To claim you as his, this part will be painful at first Castiel. Once you are locked with your Alpha, your wolf, your instincts will tell you to bare your neck to him. Do so without hesitation. The Alpha will then sink his fangs into your mating gland to claim you. This will go on for several minutes, the Alpha will keep his jaws locked as his wolf will be lost in a mating frenzy. You will feel him cum repeatedly into you. You will feel him pulsing inside of you as waves of cum fill you. Once the Alpha has calmed down, he will release his bite and clean it thoroughly. You will be locked together for quite some time. Sleep will come and go. Your Alpha is young and I expect he will repeatedly mate with you until he is satisfied you are with pup from your first union.” Naomi schooled him as she picked up his robe and wrapped him in it. Even with the kind gesture, the elder Omega seemed cold and distant.

“Never dishonor your Alpha, Castiel. The consequences that will follow could be quite severe for you. Not only from your Alpha and his pack, but you will have us, your birth pack to answer to if you dishonor us” Raphael growled out as he glared at the young Omega before he turned and left the hut.

“Make us proud Castiel” Was all Michael voiced before he followed Raphael out, leaving Castiel with Naomi and his mother.

“Castiel, in all honesty it is rare to find a caring Alpha who wishes to please his Omega. Most Alphas are interested only in reproduction for the survival of their packs, not a romantic, loving relationship. Most just want something to warm their beds at night. I truly hope for you, your Alpha will be good to you, at the very least” Naomi whispered. Her voice was low yet held the most emotions Castiel had ever seen coming from her.

The Omega elder gave him a small whimsical smile before she too, turned on her heels and left the grand hut with his mother, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 

**##### Night of the Union, Winchester Pack Territories**

 

Castiel was kneeling on a large pile of furs in his soon to be mate’s hut. Elder Omega Naomi and two other elders Omegas from the Winchester pack had stood as witnesses while four young Beta females had washed him thoroughly in the mineral bathing baths just a short distance from the Winchester Pack’s largest village. It was evening and Castiel was thankful for the darkness that had kept him somewhat obscured from the many pack members in attendance. Only illuminated by the bright full moon, the Winchester Pack had drums playing during his cleansing all the way during his walk to the hut and had ended abruptly as soon as his knees had hit the furs.

The Omega tried to discreetly asses his new surroundings. The Alpha’s hut was quite large and had many riches in comforts. As much as Castiel’s curiosity was eating at him to look, his fears quickly outweigh it. Chills and shivers were making his body tremble and it wasn’t from the cool air in the hut. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to calm himself. He tried desperately to keep his racing heart from beating out of his chest. Castiel made himself take a few deep breaths. The new scents of this unfamiliar hut were tickling his nose. It smelled of warm spiced apples and musk...pine and leather. The Omega found the scents pleasant and he took another deep breath.

The sound of the entry’s flap opening and closing followed by bare footed steps made him panic. Castiel’s heart returned to beating erratically as his eyes flew open in fear. He stayed completely still and tried his best not to curl in on himself as desperately as he wanted to.

“Hm, you smell amazing Omega” The smooth deep voice surprised Castiel with how close it was. The scent of pine and apples intensified and Castiel quickly realized it was his betrothed’s scent. Castiel wasn’t sure what he himself smelled like but decided to try and just focus on what he liked about the Alpha that was circling him. Castiel found he greatly enjoyed his scent and did like the deep tone of his Alpha’s voice.

The Omega was a bit surprised when the Alpha came to kneel right in front of him, just an arm’s length away. He could make out strong tanned thighs and could see his Alpha’s cock was half hard. He swallowed his nerves as he closed his eyes tightly.

“Look at me Omega” The Alpha’s order was gentle, his voice barely a whisper.

Castiel slowly lifted his head, letting his sky blue eyes take in as much of his Alpha as he could. His Alpha was well built, strong thighs, his stomach and abs were well defined and his chest was able-bodied. He had wide and broad shoulders and arms that displayed he was an active and strong Alpha. His Alpha had a chiseled jaw with light scruff on his cheeks. Sensual full lips with a straight nose that was dusted with freckles. Castiel couldn’t stop the smile that graced his own lips. The splatter of freckles on his Alpha made him seem endearing. Once he dared to lift his eyes to met those of his extremely patient Alpha’s, Castiel made a silent gasp. He was rooted to the stop as intense and vibrant fern green eyes studied him. His Alpha was the most handsome male Castiel had ever seen.

The Alpha smiled at him, displaying sharp white canines. “You are a stunningly pretty thing” He voiced. Castiel blushed furiously and bashfully looked away. “Nah ah. Keep those pretty blues on me Omega.” Castiel quickly obeyed, he couldn’t keep the blush from his cheeks as he watched his Alpha’s piercing green eyes look him over. “I’m Dean. I um, I’m as new to this as you are. I’m sure you were schooled by your elders, just like I was.” Dean took his hand and Castiel trembled at the contact. His Alpha’s hand was warm and calloused. Proof of an Alpha that was a leader and worked with his hands. “I’d like to know you, you will be my mate after tonight. Only mine. I will only be yours” Castiel’s eyes went wide at the Alpha’s declaration of fidelity towards him.

Dean smirked at the Omega’s reaction. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel” The Omega’s voice was barely over a whisper, he was still trying to understand what the Alpha had said.

“Castiel” Dean tasted. “Its exotic, like you” Castiel arched a brow at his compliment which made Dean laugh. Castiel quickly found he loved the sound of it. “Castiel, I don’t expect you to be mute” Dean stated as let his hand move up Castiel’ bare arms, fingertips ghosting over his skin gently as he reached the Omega’s neck. He left his palm there, scent marking Castiel.

The Omega nodded. “Yes Alpha” Dean gave him a soft smile before he rose to his knees. Castiel kept his eyes on his betrothed face. Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel. The kiss was soft and gentle, just a press of lips. Castiel released and surprised gasp which gave Dean the in he wanted. The Alpha took a hold of Castiel’s head, cradling it the way he wanted, loosing his hands in Castiel’s dark hair as he deepened the kiss. The Omega moaned into the kiss as the Alpha devoured his mouth, tongue caressing and exploring every inch of his mouth.

When Dean released him, Castiel reached for him on instinct which made the Alpha smile at him and kissed him once more. Castiel was flushed and his lips tingled from the kiss as his Alpha watched his reaction intently. “I’ll be as gentle as I can. I want to hear you” Dean told him as he caressed Castiel’s kiss swollen bottom lip with his thumb.

The Omega simply nodded, still too in awe of the lingering pleasant feelings the kiss had evoked in him. His body felt hot and butterflies danced in his stomach.

Dean moved behind him as Castiel took a deep breath. This was it, he would be taken, mated and claimed. Castiel made sure his scent was content. He could readily admit to himself the kiss had aroused him and he held onto that heated feeling. It made his whole body hum and he wanted to please his Alpha. Dean had already showed him kindness and voiced his wanting to be gentle. Castiel had to believe in that.

He stayed still as Dean pressed his chest against Castiel’s back. The Omega closed his eyes and willed himself to do nothing but feel and go with whatever Dean wanted. The Alpha nuzzled his neck, his breath sending goose bumps all over Castiel’s heated skin. The Omega tilted his head, exposing his neck to his Alpha, panting at the light kisses and long licks of tongue against his sensitive flesh. Castiel could hear and feel the growling rumble deep within his Alpha’s chest. He was enjoying Castiel’s scent, licking and mouthing his neck, covering it in soft bruises which made everything in the Omega whimper for more. Dean nuzzled into Castiel’s dark hair before gently mentioning Castiel to get up on his knees and present.

Dean’s hands were touching him everywhere, the sensations making him shy yet wanton. He could feel his slick pooling from his hole and down his thighs as he moved forward onto his hands. Dean was draped over him, kissing and nipping as his shoulders, his back and licking down his spine, making everything in him quiver with a desire he never knew could be.

“You smell amazing” Dean groaned against his lower back as his mouth left open kisses around his hips and ass cheeks. Castiel moaned as he lowered his head to the floor, resting his forehead on his folded arms as Dean spread his cheeks. The Alpha’s arousal was strong and potent around them. Castiel felt the deep hungry growl that left Dean’s throat as the Alpha slid a thumb over his wet hole. Castiel gasped and trembled at the light touch.

Castiel moaned out loud and his head flew up as he felt his Alpha’s tongue lapping as his wet hole. The sensation was electric. The Omega buried his fingers in the furs beneath him as the Alpha licked him open with his tongue. He was swirling his tongue, lapping and diving into Castiel’s hole. The Omega couldn’t stop the abandoned moans and whines that left his lips.

Castiel barely felt the intrusion of a finger easing into him. “So wet…” He heard his Alpha moan as he slid his finger in and out of him. Dean was mouthing as his cheeks and back, nipping and licking. Soon Dean was able to slip two fingers in, which quickly followed to three. Castiel was moaning loudly, his mouth open in a ‘O’ as his Alpha fucked him with his fingers, opening him, fingers twisting and scissoring.

The Omega took in a sharp breath as Dean pulled his figures out and positioned himself behind him. Castiel knew this was going to hurt and mentally prepared himself as Dean rubbed soothing hands up and down his back and flank. “I’ll go slow” The Alpha promised as Castiel felt the head of Dean’s cock press into him.

Castiel grasped the furs tightly as Dean pushed in slowly. He couldn’t contain the cry of pain that escaped him as the sharp piercing pain shot through him as Dean bottomed. Tears filled Castiel's eyes as he cried and buried his face into the furs. The Alpha leaned over him and kissed at the nape of Castiel’s neck where his dark hair curled. Dean’s right hand found Castiel’s in the furs and intertwined their fingers as he started to pull out carefully.

The Alpha’s thrusts stayed slow yet moved deeper. Castiel’s head shot up as he cried in pleasure when Dean’s cock hit this delicious spot inside of him. Dean hummed in approval and snapped his hips to repeatedly assault that pleasureful point. The pain forgotten, Castiel mewled and whimpered as he found himself meeting his Alpha’s thrusts eagerly. He was completely fervent and lost in the throes of lust and bliss. Castiel’s body was pliant and felt shameless as his legs spread wide and his slick covered the both of them. The sticky and wet sounds of Dean fucking into him had the Omega trembling. The thrill of being filled was like nothing Castiel had ever thought. He felt high and his body shivered with the impending release when he started to feel the swell of his Alpha’s knot at the base.

“Alpha!” Castiel cried out as Dean’s pace grew faster and his knot pushed passed Castiel’s sensitive rim. The Alpha growled loudly in the hut as his knot locked into Castiel. Dean pushed him down roughly as Castiel bared his neck and Dean sank his teeth into him. The Omega cried out as the fierce pain mixed in with pleasure had his climax erupted, soiling the furs beneath him.

Castiel lay still, panting as he felt his Alpha’s essence course through him. Dean’s cock throbbed inside of him as he felt wave after wave of cum exploding inside of him. Dean was still swirling his hips, moaning and groaning as he spilled himself inside of his new mate. Castiel felt dizzy and exhausted as Dean released him and un-clenched his jaws. The Omega was half unconscious as he felt his Alpha lick as his bite.

“My mate” Was all Castiel heard as he surrendered into darkness.

 

**End**


End file.
